sky your eyes what die
by endertrree
Summary: sky has been captured by squid and are going to be used for the squid king and there going to mess with him dna and all contains scenes of rape and torture contains skybrine and skyxhearm but there may be a mijoraty of skylox SKYLOX LOTS AND LOTS OF SKY LOX
1. Chapter 1

...Chap 1  
>Sky sat on a single tiny bed on with restraining belts. "what are you doing to me ... ". " oh sky poor sky were going to make you mine what do you think of skybrine " said the squid in front of sky<p>

"what" " oh sky I know what you are son of herobrine and you some how betrayed you dad. And budder and those idiots you call friends, please there both so dumb and stupid. no wonder you go so well with them" sky screamed and ripped himself out of the "bed"as his eyes glowed butter(****/yellow) as he lept at the squid insult me fine but don't bring my friends and family and butter into this "sky said as he repeatedly punched the squid in the face.

In the end sky was breathing heavily "tut tut tut , sky you've left your self wide open sky's eyes widened as the squid stabbed sky in the side. Sky's body looked up of its own acored as the squid gently pulled up sky who was so confused (a squid being gentle and and smart no less ... What's going on oh )sky thought

"sky" the squid said caressing sky's cheak. sky's vision dimmed drasticly as the squid strapped sky back into the "bed" "don't worry sky just sleep and forget everything" said the squid sky was berly concious at this time had next to no energy to fight so he just hung there in the in the belts of a new bed that was hung slightly diaganol and gently hugs him "you will be mine"

Ty woke up to Jason shaking him "skys been kidnnaped and he's in serious trouble the going to *gulp* change him what do you mean they left there plan what sky there what is happening. *reads plan "no sky" Ty runs out

Sky woke up to a human girl standing before him "hey hey hey sky look at me im here" " what ..." " Oh sky I came here to give U a test run" "what" " sky im here to erase any will you have" ...

A/N what's going on what did it say on the plan and what skybrine :D


	2. Chapter 2

Ty pov Ty was preparing Jason, munching brotato ,Mitch ,captin sparkles, zubzero, Jerome. " guys we are here to get sky back the squids have him and ... We know of sky heratidge well the squid have unlocked it the toke his amulet and " imeditly shouts and shows of angers went round the table "theve currupted sky and they've broke him and the squid king is a girl and a human squid hybrid wants sky for her own gain

Sky screamed as the squid whipped him his back arching with every hit of the whip his back was a bloody mess hardly any skin remained his screams long since stopped(30) ,his tears dried up (40), his thoughts were only on the pain (50),his will braking his mind(60) receding in on itself leaving behind a shell (70) his body no longer moved (80) ... The squid worked quickly pulling sky into a bath of potion of healing then gently picking him up and clothing him in a grey t-shirt and grey  
>Jeans placing him onto a black silk bed<br>The girl/squid inhumanoied shape grew two tenticals as she gently caressed sky KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK squid king the girl looked up furiously shut up I am busy with my captive sorry my king I will leave him to you the squid lagued and put butter chains and Shaklee on skys wrists sky shifted waking not felling pain mind reaching out the shell he created to find the somthing softly stroke his face ,he lend into the hand that held him he groans as he opens his eyes mind blank erased from the injection and the pain then he feels it the missing space of his - his body convoulsed as his - was gone his un trained and stored power exploaded threw sky is eyes turning his eyes the brilliant majestic butter colour his scragerly beard grows a bit more his hair becomes much longer he feels a cup to his lips sky toke a drink it was thick and viscus his mind went numb and suppabtablle to sagestion and subservent "listen on ly to me your master you are sky...brine and you are mine my pet my toy emotionless and tame and picked him up carrying sky towards the throne that sat snugly into the sea bed floor made from butter and the squid pulled out skys amulet the once end purple was now a wash of yellow white and red sky insreedly sat up and summened a butter and dimioned sword and stayed still the squid king smiled sky would make a good pet ...


End file.
